One Step Closer
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Hermione knew this was more than a crush, and so she took a detour, down to his classroom. When she finally tells him why she's there, what does he do? Will he take it further?


_**Just a random thing that came to mind, when I was thinking about something kind of related to this. I've never really liked the idea of a Marauder/Child slash, but I could see Remus and Hermione as quite similar to one another, so I kind of made it, as I'd see it; realistic. Enjoy ;) R&R**_

* * *

She hung back after his every class, longing to be noticed. She wanted him to call her back to his class for tea, instead of going to Hogsmeade, like he did with Harry. She wanted him to love her, the way she loved him. Was it love? It was more than just a crush, she knew that for sure. More than the crush she had on Gilderoy Lockhart, anyway. That, she understood now, was just for his looks. Of course, it was for his ability to do all the great things he'd claimed to have done, but now the truth was out, and she'd moved on. Moved on, to the newest member of staff. Moved on to Professor RJ Lupin.

"I'm just going to the library," Hermione said, as she always did at the weekend. The others swallowed her story as though it were true. Ron looked wistfully after her, while Harry stared out of the window, going over Trelawney's prediction in his mind as he watched the rain fall.

She waited until the portrait hole had closed, and took a different turn. The turn leading to the Defence classroom. She knocked on the hard wooden door. No answer.

"Professor?" she called out, turning the handle and pushing open the door slowly. Again, there was no answer, and so Hermione closed the door, and turned to leave.

"Oh!" She said, coming face to face with none other than Professor Lupin.

"Hermione, what can I do you for?" He said with a kind smile, taking a step back away from her.

Hearing his specific choice of words, Hermione stifled a giggle, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, as she struggled to remember what she had planned to say, "I was just...erm...I...it's..."

Remus opened the door again, and stood aside. The smile still on his face, Remus motioned for her to go into the classroom. She stopped trying to say what she was saying, and walked into the room. Simultaneously, Remus closed the door behind them softly, and made his way to the front of his class. He placed his books on his desk, and leaned against it.

"So...?" He began, trying to figure out her intentions.

"You know when our exams come, at the end of the year?" She asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

He nodded slowly, "Yes?"

She had expected him to say 'you do not need to worry about them yet' or something, but as he didn't, she was kind of thrown for what to say next.

He gave a small chuckle, "Miss Granger?" he asked.

She felt a jolt of excitement as he said her name, "Yes, Sir?" she said, sitting on the desk in front of him.

"What did you really come here for?" He went on. She stopped and raised her gaze to his face. She faltered, seeing the soft brown eyes looking curiously back at her.

"I..." She began carefully, realising that if she didn't leave, she would end up telling the truth, "I have to go," she said instead, standing up and heading for the door, "Sorry to have bothered you," she called without looking back as she opened the door.

"Hermione wait," he said, pushing himself off from the desk and heading over to her, "Sit back down, please," he suggested; the kind smile returning.

She wanted to disobey, she wanted to just shake her head and go, but her true nature shone through; her urge to need to please every teacher, not just the gorgeous one before her. She sat down.

"Tell me what it is, then I can help you with it, or help you understand or whatever," he explained, wanting to look after all his pupils, not just the one so much like he was, back in his own school days.

"I came because..." She hesitated, wondering if it was worth lying again.

"The truth," he said, guessing her thoughts.

Hermione wanted to push aside the thought that they were 'in sync' because he knew what she was thinking, but instead she clung to it, hoping.

"I ca becs I love oo" she muttered, faster than she had ever spoken before.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, puzzled.

"I think I love you, Sir," she said slowly, feeling her eyes brim with tears, she looked away.

"I see," he said quietly, she could hear the nod in his voice, and could picture his thoughtful expression in her mind, "And you came to find out if I felt the same?" He asked her, his expression remained serious.

Hermione looked up hopeful, "Yeah?"

He immediately, closed his eyes with a small, quiet sigh as he realised he had built up her hopes, "I am flattered, thank you," he smiled at her, and could almost see her melt before him, "But I am sorry," he went on, "It wouldn't be prudent; I couldn't do it," he tried to explain. She nodded in understanding.

"It's okay," she said softly, still clinging to the small hope that he may kiss her before she left, just for good measure.

"It isn't anything against you, I swear," he assured her, feeling the need to make sure she was okay.

"Okay," she said again, with a small smile of her own. As she turned to leave again, she said, "Are you gay?"

Much to her delight, he chuckled, "Not precisely, no," he answered her, still grinning.

She looked questioning and then realised. Bisexual.

"Oh, wow," she said, unsure what to think.

He chuckled again, "Wow?"

She shrugged. Then they were silent for a while. Hermione assessed his stature, and noticed his hair had gone slightly grey, in a place it hadn't been last time she'd looked.

"I won't mention this to anyone, if you'd prefer that," he acquired, rising from the desk he had placed himself on again, and began making his way back to his own desk, where his books lay.

"Please don't," she agreed, recalling his soft chimed laughter.

"Okay, then I shall see you in the lesson tomorrow," he concluded, and she felt herself to be dismissed.

* * *

"You were a long time," Ron accused as she entered the portrait hole again.

"Sorry," she said, still feeling cheerful.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Harry asked her, tearing his gaze away now, from the fire.

"Huh?" She asked, startled, before realising he meant at the library, "Oh, kind of," she replied honestly.

"Kind of?" Harry asked her, shuffling back on his chair.

"Well, I didn't get what I wanted," she said with a sly grin, "But I think I could be one step closer."


End file.
